The Marauders Can Take On AnythingRight?
by E. Linnet
Summary: When the Marauders and Co. are forced to take Ballroom dancing lessons in their seventh year, they're confident. After all, the Marauders can take on anything...right?


Victoria's Note: Okay, so this is just an extra Marauder, short fic that I wrote when I took Cuban Salsa and ballroom over the weekend. Completely random, but I HAD to kill that evil plot bunny that attacked. Please review!

Disclaimer: I…don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunate. But still, the plot and extra characters that you don't recognize are mine. Oh, and I don't have anything to do with Johnny Depp (who is mentioned…once in here, I believe) or Pirates of the Caribbean or Ballroom Dancing. Shame…

"This. Is. Not. Happening. NOT HAPPENING!" Lily screamed at us, pacing the girl's dorm with a crumpled-up schedule in her hand.

I, Emily Rosetta Marie Winter (ugh, I hate my name…my parents liked all three names and, since I'm the only child, insisted that I had all those names. Woohoo)go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and do you have any idea what just was printed on our schedules today at the beginning (first day, that is) of the year? Dancing. Lessons. As in…ballroom.

My friend, Danielle Summers (we're polar opposites…can you tell from our names? I'm a brunette and she's a dyed blonde-red-black. Oh, and henceforth known as Danni) looked up at Lily (the resident fiery red-head, our friend since first year) with a rather bored expression on her face. "It's only temporary, you know. The minister probably got another wacked-out idea…I really think he's nutters."

Agreed." I said from my place on the bed, staring at the wall blankly.

"And you know what's even worse?" Lily asked, flopping down next to me tiredly, throwing the schedule on the ground.

"Johnny Depp isn't visiting England this summer?" I threw out. My two best friends are the biggest Johnny Depp fans ever. I mean…they've got a poster of him as Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean on the inside of they're curtains (who wouldn't?). Anyway, I digress.

Lily shot me a look that clearly said shut-up-this-instant-or-else-I'll-curse-you. "No. We're being assigned partners."

Any form of joke that I had thrown out moments before was diminished. What a long night was ahead…

8888

"Now," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through the hall, her terrible puce heels clinking as she walked (any respect for that woman's fashion technique was gone as soon as I saw those…and she was wearing GREEN!), "I will be teaching you're dancing lessons this term. It is to…broaden you're…sense of…muggle…culture." By the time that she was done, I thought that her lips were about to disappear, they were so thin.

"I will read out you're partners' names and you do not have the choice to regroup." She said.

Would this be a pleasant experience? No. A disaster? Hell yeah.

"James Potter and Lily Evans." Lily groaned audibly. Smirking, Danielle and I gave her a small push to where James was. If she was with him, then that meant…

"Sirius Black and Emily Winter." My mouth nearly hit the floor. Sirius was smirking. That slimy little git was SMIRKING! ARGH!

Slowly, I made my way up to the front. Barely listening as McGonagall called out the rest of the Slytherins, but McGonagall was nearly at the end and there were only a few people left. One of them being Danni.

"Severus Snape and-"

A second before McGonagall called out Snivellus' partner, I knew who it was. Cursing under my breath (earning a completely innocent, "What love?" from Black), I watched as Danni got the same expression.

"Danielle Summers." She slowly trekked up to the front, joining Mr. Greasy himself.

Once everyone was settled, McGonagall (still clad in those horrendous shoes) gathered us up at the front.

"Today, we'll be learning how to dance the Viennese Waltz. It's fairly simple, not many difficult steps, and you should catch on quickly enough. First, we will provide you each with a pair of shoes…you're dancing shoes. Girls, you will be wearing high-heels, boys, you will be wearing basic black oxfords." McGonagall said, her lips pursed so tightly her words could barely be made out.

"What the bloody hell is a Viennese Waltz?" Sirius asked me, nudging me in the side.

"Black, will you shut up? I'm trying to listen!" I muttered sharply, nudging him in the side. Ha.

"To Minnie explaining the oh-so-exciting ways to fasten those high heels? Bloody fascinating, I'm sure, love."  
"Love? Ugh, it's repulsive the way that you say that." I answered back, my tone accidentally loosing it's icy-ness. Whoops, can't make a slip-up like that around Black, it'll cost you.

"What would you prefer, then?" He asked me, picking out a pair of black shoes as I grabbed some not-so-horrid blue ones. Hey, at least they matched my shirt. I took this as a chance to peek over at Danni and Lily. Lily was looking utterly disgusted at Potter (no doubt he had said something about her and him and…ugh. Bad mental picture) while Danni was talking to Snivellus about something boring…classes, considering that that was the only thing her and Mr. Grease Head had in common.

"Winter?" Black asked curiously.

Of course, me and my stupid answers…

"What?"

"You zoned out."

"Oh sorry." Nope, not sorry at all…

"I asked you, what would you prefer to me calling you love?" He asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"Anything. Rose, preferably. That's my favorite of my…three names." I mentally cursed my parents. How stupid did that answer sound? i Wait, why do I care? i I thought, mentally giving myself a shake.

"Rose it is. But when we get together (I gagged at this), can I call you love?"

I opened my mouth to retort, (no idea what I was going to say to that comment), but McGonagall interrupted me.

"Tonight you will be learning the basic steps. If you would please follow them with me."

I don't think a night has ever lasted that long in history.

Victoria's Note: Kay…this is the new and revised addition to this fic…originally it was only Cuban Salsa, then Ballet, then a competition, then a romance, fluffy fic…but it kinda morphed into this. Hope you like it…and make sure to drop a review!


End file.
